se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Michel Temer/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Justin Trudeau - Michel Temer.jpg| Justin Trudeau and Michel Temer at the 2017 G-20 Summit. Flickr of Michel Temer. Estados Unidos * Ver Barack Obama - Michel Temer.jpg| Vice President Temer with - U.S. President Barack Obama. leadersmag.com Donald Trump - Michel Temer.jpg| El presidente de Brasil, Michel Temer, el lunes por la noche con Donald Trump en Nueva York. KEVIN LAMARQUE (REUTERS) América Central Costa Rica * Ver Luís Guillermo Solís - Michel Temer.jpg| Chile's President Sebastian Pinera, third right, shakes hands with Brazil's President Michel Temer, while OAS Secretary General Luis Almagro, left, Bahamas Prime Minister Hubert Minnis, second left, Costa Rica's President Luis Guillermo Solis, second right, and Hondura's President Juan Orlando Hernandez, right, observe during the group photo at Americas Summit in Lima, Peru, Saturday, April 14, 2018. (AP Photo/Martin Mejia) Guatemala (expandido) * Ver Jimmy Morales - Michel Temer.jpg| El presidente de Guatemala, Jimmy Morales, sostuvo una reunión con su par de Brasil, Michel Temer. AGN México * Ver Enrique Peña Nieto - Michel Temer.jpg| Reunión con el presidente de Brasil, Michel Temer. Foto: Gobierno de México América del Sur Argentina * Ver Mauricio Macri - Michel Temer.jpg| Macri y Temer profundizaran las relaciones comerciales entre ambas naciones | Foto: EFE Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales - Michel Temer.jpg| Evo Morales junto a Michel Temer (Reuters) Brasil * Ver José Sarney - Michel Temer.jpg| Silencio del Gobierno interino de Brasil sobre pedido de prisión para expresidente Sarney © REUTERS/ Adriano Machado Fernando Collor de Mello - Michel Temer.jpg| Presidente interino Michel Temer e senador Fernando Collor de Mello. Temer demonstra não saber o que fazer com o poder conquistado a partir da conspiração engendrada. Foto:Gentileza Jornal Grande Bahia Itamar Franco - Michel Temer.jpg| GAROTINHO, MICHEL TEMER E ITAMAR FRANCO - foto josé cruz / agência estado Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Michel Temer.jpg| "PEITOU" FHC JÁ NO PRIMEIRO MANDATO (1995-1998): em outubro de 1994, em meio ao segundo turno das eleições para presidente e governador, Temer e outras 86 lideranças do PMDB declararam abertamente apoio a Mário Covas em São Paulo --amigo pessoal de José Serra, Temer sempre teve proximidade com os tucanos. Imagem: Lula Marques/Folhapress Lula da Silva - Michel Temer.jpg| O presidente da Câmara, Michel Temer (PMDB-SP), com Lula, no Palácio do Planalto (Foto: Jamil Bittar/Reuters) Dilma Rousseff - Michel Temer.jpg| Dilma y Temer en mejores tiempos. AFP Chile * Ver Michel Temer - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Michel Temer y Michelle Bachelet en la cumbre de Mercosur. (AFP y Delfo Rodríguez) Michel Temer - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Piñera y Temer (EFE) Colombia * Ver Juan Manuel Santos - Michel Temer.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos con su homólogo brasileño, Michel Temer. REUTERS / Ueslei Marcelino Iván Duque - Michel Temer.jpg| Iván Duque presidente de Colombia y Michel Temer de Brasil, conversan sobre cooperación en comercio y defensa binacional. Foto / Presidencia de Colombia Ecuador * Ver Lenín Moreno - Michel Temer.jpg| Lenín Moreno y Michel Temer durante la Cumbre Iberoamericana. Twitter de @GUATEMALAGOB Paraguay * Ver Horacio Cartes - Michel Temer.jpg| Michel Temer con el presidente Horacio Cartes durante su visita a nuestro país el 3 de octubre del año pasado. / ABC Color Mario Abdo - Michel Temer.jpg| Seguiremos trabajando juntos para mejorar la calidad de vida en nuestros paises. Gracias Presidente @MichelTemer por la hospitalidad y el compromiso. @MaritoAbdo Perú * Ver Michel Temer - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| Presidente Michel Temer durante encontro com o Senhor Pedro Pablo Kuczynski, Presidente da República do Peru. (Nova Iorque - EUA, 20/09/2016). Foto: Beto Barata/PR Martín Vizcarra - Michel Temer.jpg| 14/04/2018 Presidente Martín Vizcarra saluda al presidente de Brasil, Michel Temer, a su llegada a la Sede de la VIII Cumbre de las Américas. Foto: ANDINA/Prensa Presidencia. Uruguay * Ver Michel Temer - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Tabaré Vázquez se reunió con el presidente brasileño Michel Temer FOTO: TWITTER: @MICHELTEMER Fuentes Categoría:Michel Temer